Beautiful
by unicorn-skydancer08
Summary: Tumnus has never seen anything as beautiful as Lucy Pevensie, and he never will again. Based on the song by Jim Brickman, sung by Wayne Brady.


**BEAUTIFUL  
><strong>

_I've missed writing love stories between Tumnus and Lucy, where it's just the two of them. Well, I finally finished another one, so here you are! Brace yourselves for warm fuzzies galore. I dedicate this to my sweet friend GwinMeldron, formerly known as Elfwarriorgirl, and also known as PhotographerGirl, or simply Becca. Today's her birthday, you know. Happy birthday, honey!_

_In my not-so-humble opinion, I think this song is among the most romantic in music history. Downright beautiful.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Characters © C.S. Lewis and DisneyWalden Media/Fox**

**Song © Jim Brickman and Wayne Brady  
><strong>

**Story **© unicorn-skydancer08 **  
><strong>

_**All rights reserved.**_

* * *

><p><em>From the moment I saw you,<br>From the moment I looked into your eyes,  
>There was something about you<br>I knew, I knew_

* * *

><p>"Were you hiding from me?" asked the strange little creature standing before Tumnus, as she held out one of his paper-wrapped parcels to him.<p>

Tumnus stared at her for but a moment before tentatively taking the parcel back.

"N-no," the faun murmured, slipping past her and bending to retrieve the remaining packages that lay in the snow. As he did so, he noticed his companion seemed to find particular interest in his legs.

Unlike her legs, which were short, skinny, and straight as a board, his were long and more like those of a wild goat or deer, the joints bending in opposite directions, and covered with thick, untamed brown fur tinged with gold.

Straightening his posture, clutching his packages protectively to his chest, Tumnus went on coyly, "No…no, er, I was just…I didn't want to scare you."

In truth, she'd given _him _quite a nasty fright. He'd never expected to run into someone like her, around here, of all places.

A long, awkward silence hung between the two, before the odd creature spoke again.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you?"

Seeing that her question had been asked in complete innocence, Tumnus faltered somewhat before answering lamely, "Well, I'm a…well, I'm a faun."

Unable to help himself, he added, "And what about you? You must be some kind of—beardless dwarf?"

For some reason, she seemed to find this funny. "I'm not a dwarf!" she giggled. "I'm a girl!" Passing him one of the last few parcels, she added, with a touch of haughtiness, "And actually, I'm tallest in my class."

Tumnus stared at the girl in astonishment. "You mean to say that you're a Daughter of Eve?"

"Well, my mum's name is Helen…"

"Yes," he quickly cut in. "Forgive me, but what I meant is—you are, in fact—_human?_" He spoke the word in a tone of mingled reverence and fear.

Her soft brown eyes met with his china-blue ones, and she answered slowly and softly, "Yes. Of course."

Tumnus could hardly believe it. A human, here in Narnia! For a brief moment, he was unsure of whether this was truly happening, or whether he was simply dreaming with his eyes open.

There were at least a thousand and one questions the faun was positively itching to ask this girl, but the only question he could get off his tongue was, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was hiding in the wardrobe, in the spare room—"

"Wait, wait," he interrupted again, knowing full well it went against common courtesy. "Spare _Oom?_ Is that in Narnia?" He didn't mean to act so rudely, but he couldn't help himself; he'd never heard of such a peculiar place.

Now the faun knew he should have paid better attention in his school days, when they were studying geography.

"Narnia? What's that?"

Tumnus stared at her, certain that she must be joking. When it became clear that she was quite serious, he couldn't hold back a laugh. It wasn't a cruel or mocking laugh; merely one of amusement. "Why, dear girl, you're _in _it!" Using his umbrella to point out various sites, he explained, "Everything from the lamppost, all the way to Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean—every stick and stone you see, every icicle—is Narnia."

The girl's eyes widened considerably as she took in the full landscape that unfurled majestically before them, for mile upon mile. "This is an awfully big wardrobe!" Tumnus could barely hear her muttering to herself.

"War Drobe," Tumnus repeated thoughtfully under his own breath.

Then, remembering his manners, he said more audibly, "I-I'm sorry. Please allow me to introduce myself." He tipped his head in a polite bow. "My name is Tumnus."

The girl smiled: a bright, lovely, sincere smile that lit up her entire face and warmed Tumnus from the inside-out. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tumnus! I'm Lucy Pevensie." She held out her hand to him, but Tumnus only stood and stared at it, not quite understanding her gesture. When nothing happened, the girl named Lucy Pevensie explained, "Oh, you shake it."

"Erm…why?" Tumnus felt foolish in asking, though he couldn't repress another little chuckle.

Lucy Pevensie stood still for just a moment, then her little brow furrowed in a puzzled expression. "I—I don't know," she confessed. "People do it when they meet each other."

Tumnus figured this must be one of those curious human traditions he'd been reading and studying lately.

To not offend Lucy, the faun reached out and grasped her tiny, smooth hand in his large, coarse one, and he shook not only her hand but her whole arm, from one side to another.

He doubted this was the proper way to do it, but he had to laugh anyway, and Lucy laughed with him. Her laugh was sweet music to his ears, and Tumnus was amazed at how wonderful it felt.

With all that had gone on in his life, he could barely remember the last time he'd had a good laugh.

Once they regained some control of themselves, Tumnus said good-naturedly, "Well, then, Lucy Pevensie from the shining city of War Drobe in the wondrous land of Spare Oom, how would it be"—here, he released her hand and opened his umbrella with a flourish—"if you came and had tea with me?" He cocked his eyebrows mischievously at that last bit.

Lucy hesitated. "Well, thank you very much," she said, "but…I probably should be getting back…"

"But it's only just around the corner," he coaxed her, determined to not let her slip away that easily. "And there will be a glorious fire with toast, and tea, and cakes—and perhaps," he added, dropping his voice to a whisper, as if to share an intimate secret, "we'll even break into the sardines."

Lucy smiled at him, but he could still see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on," he now pleaded, offering his best puppy-dog look. "It's not every day that I get to make a new friend."

After another minute or so, Lucy finally gave in.

"Well," she said as she scooped up the last parcel, and edged in closer to Tumnus's side to take his proffered arm, "I suppose I could come for a little while—if you have sardines."

Tumnus smiled at her. He hadn't even known the girl for twenty minutes, and already he felt oddly close to her.

"By the bucketload," he promised.

* * *

><p><em>That you were once in a lifetime<br>A treasure near impossible to find  
>And I know how lucky I am<br>To have you_

* * *

><p>When Tumnus found Lucy standing alone on one of the balconies of Cair Paravel, watching the Great Lion Aslan take his leave, the faun went to join her.<p>

As Lucy turned to him, revealing that she was on the verge of crying, Tumnus gently reassured her, "Don't worry. We'll see him again."

"When?" Lucy felt the need to ask.

"In time." Moving in closer, until he stood directly alongside the new young queen, Tumnus continued, "One day, he'll be here…and the next, he won't."

He smiled as he added, "But you mustn't press him. After all, he's not a tame lion."

"No," Lucy acknowledged, "but he is good."

"Here." From under his luxurious green scarf, Tumnus revealed their special white handkerchief, the one Lucy had given to him. She'd meant for him to have it for keeps, but in the end they'd agreed to share it. Holding it out to her, the faun said with a knowing look in his eye, "You need it more than I do."

Lucy accepted the handkerchief, but rather than use it, she simply wadded it in her fist. Without another word, Tumnus reached over to clasp the girl's free hand.

Together, they watched Aslan, who by that time was a barely perceptible speck. Behind them, the party was in full swing; below them, the ocean sounded its soothing lullaby.

Even after Aslan completely disappeared from sight, Lucy stayed where she was, and Tumnus was in no hurry to leave himself. At one point, the two unlikely friends exchanged glances with one another. Neither said anything to the other, but there was nothing that needed to be said. The setting sun drenched them both in crimson and gold light, reflecting off the tears that had begun to slide down Lucy's cheeks.

Slowly, tenderly, Tumnus drew her closer to him, until she was huddled up against his warm chest, with his sturdy arms enfolding her small body. She offered no resistance.

* * *

><p><em> 'Cause I've seen rainbows<br>That could take your breath away  
>The beauty of the setting sun<br>That ends a perfect day  
>And when it comes to shooting stars,<br>I have seen a few  
>But I've never seen anything<br>As beautiful as you_

* * *

><p>Tumnus and Lucy sat side by side on the beach, watching the sea together while the sun slowly disappeared beyond the horizon. Lucy, now a fine young woman, sat with her head resting against Tumnus's shoulder while his arm gently clasped her own shoulders. The air was so sweet and warm that Tumnus had never bothered with one of his scarves, and Lucy had intentionally left her shoes behind.<p>

One by one, the stars emerged, shining and shimmering like distant diamonds. Lucy began to pick out the various patterns that she knew by heart: the Ship, the Hammer, the Archer, and the Leopard, her most favorite.

As beautiful as the stars and the sea were, Tumnus scarcely noticed them. The faun's attention was focused solely on the beautiful girl nestled beside him. How he wished this moment would never end, that they could somehow stay like this forever.

He made sure to savor every second of it, as he would savor a glass of rare wine.

Almost without realizing it, he slid in even closer to Lucy, and his arm tightened its grip on her just a little more. He longed to kiss her, but fiercely resisted the temptation.

_Get a hold of yourself!_ his inner voice scolded him. _You can't rush these things, you know. Besides, who's to say Lucy even feels a bit of what you feel toward her? _

Along with Tumnus's odd desire for Lucy came a sharp pang of shame—shame for even feeling this way to begin with, for what Lucy would think of him if she ever knew. He felt his face redden at the thought, and was grateful for the cool darkness surrounding him.

"Oh, look, Tumnus!" said Lucy suddenly, snapping the faun back to reality. "A shooting star!"

He looked just in time to see a white streak dart across the deep blue-violet sky.

"You know what that means," Lucy grinned at him. "Make a wish."

He smiled back and gently chided, "Oh, come on, Lucy. You should know by now that old trick never works."

But in his heart, the faun really did make a wish: a wish that Lucy could be his, that he could somehow find the courage to tell her his true feelings for her, and that she would accept.

* * *

><p><em>Holding you in my arms<br>No one else has fit so perfectly  
>I could dance forever<br>With you, with you_

* * *

><p>"May I have this dance, my fair Lady?" Tumnus bowed elaborately at the waist as he extended the invitation.<p>

Lucy smiled at this excessive yet highly amusing display of formality. "It would be my pleasure, noble faun," the queen replied grandly, slipping her hand into his.

Together, they strode casually into the center of the ballroom. Lucy thought Tumnus looked stunning in his midnight-blue scarf with the silver tassels, and needless to say, Tumnus thought he had never seen a more beautiful creature than Lucy Pevensie with her exquisite gown and sophisticated hairstyle. She looked like herself, and yet at the same time, somehow…different.

While their little band played a lovely, haunting melody that was enough to bring tears to one's eyes and a lump to one's throat, Lucy and Tumnus moved about the floor in a graceful, harmonious sway, letting the music and their feet guide them. Neither could look away from the other, and neither seemed aware of the rest of the world. Though Tumnus had always been rather short for a faun, Lucy was even shorter; even as an adult, she fit almost perfectly under his arm. At one point, Lucy leaned in closer to Tumnus. She nestled her head in the snug crook of his neck, so that his curly goatee tickled her face and the scent of the flowers woven in her hair tickled Tumnus's nose.

Tumnus's heart beat considerably faster at this physical nearness.

He was afraid, yet his fear was nothing compared to the aching longing and the pure, sweet love that engulfed his entire being.

* * *

><p><em>And at the stroke of midnight<br>Please forgive me if I can't let go  
>'Cause I never dreamed I'd find<br>A Cinderella of my own_

* * *

><p>Even after the song ended and the dancing ceased, Tumnus and Lucy continued to hold fast to one another. Tumnus was certainly in no hurry to let Lucy go. He never wanted to let her go, if it could be helped. He couldn't resist fondling her carefully fixed hair, while at the same time her hands ran languidly over his fur-lined back. The feel of the girl's soft touch made the faun shiver, and her sweet scent made him almost dizzy.<p>

Without thinking about it, his lips grazed her forehead in a light yet unmistakable kiss.

When what he was doing finally hit him, it was already too late. He immediately drew back from the embrace, as did Lucy. At the sight of her shocked expression, Tumnus felt his heart drop to his hooves.

"Tumnus," Lucy gasped.

Inexpressible guilt flooded Tumnus, and tears brimmed his eyes. "I'm sorry," was all he could say before turning tail and running away.

He never looked back, and he never bothered to apologize to those he bumped and jostled in his haste to get out of there. Only when he was alone on one of the outer balconies did he stop and let loose. With tears that flowed like rain, he buried his face in his hands and wept bitterly. His whole frame quaked with the intensity of his hardly suppressed sobs. Even with his face covered, his tears found their way off the heels of his palms and through the gaps in his trembling fingers.

_What have I done? _was the poor faun's only agonized thought. _Oh, what have I done? What have I done? _

How long he stood there and cried, there was no way of knowing, but at one point he felt a benevolent touch on his shoulder. It wasn't until Lucy's worried voice addressed him that he at last took his hands away. Even then, however, he couldn't bear to look the girl in the eye, and Lucy was obliged to come around to his front. Head bowed abjectly to his chest, hardly able to speak past the tightness in his throat, Tumnus repeated hoarsely, "I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm so sorry."

"Whatever for?" she asked mildly.

"For betraying your trust in me and taking advantage of you," he answered miserably, keeping his head down. "For insulting you in the worst way imaginable." A fresh tear fell to the ground, near his hoof. "I'm sorry," he continued, "I just couldn't help myself. I'll understand if you can never forgive me, if you never want to see me or have anything to do with me again."

Presently, he felt Lucy's hand lift his chin, gently forcing him to face her directly. Though it was dark where they stood and his vision was considerably blurred, there was no mistaking the tenderness in Lucy's voice as she said, "There's nothing to forgive, dearest Tumnus. I'll admit, you caught me off guard back there, but I think what you did was very sweet. Sweet…and beautiful."

"Y-you do?" Tumnus could feel the faintest flicker of hope stirring in his heart.

"I most certainly do." She now moved her hand higher up his face, wiped a trail of tears from his cheek with her thumb. "Although," she added on, with a touch of shrewdness, "I feel you could have done better than that."

Tumnus looked at her incredulously. "How could I have done better?"

"Like this." Now taking his face in both hands, Lucy pulled him down to her level, until their lips met. Tumnus was still for but a moment; then, like ice in the sun, he felt himself melt.

Tears spilled down his cheeks all over again, though this time he shed them for an entirely different reason. Clasping Lucy tightly in his arms, he kissed her with all the love and passion that was in him, until he quite took her breath away.

That kiss was followed by another, then another, and yet another. Tumnus couldn't stop, nor could Lucy.

It seemed that neither of them could ever—or would ever—get enough.

* * *

><p><em>I've seen rainbows<br>That could take your breath away  
>The beauty of the setting sun<br>That ends a perfect day  
>And when it comes to shooting stars,<br>I have seen a few  
>But I've never seen anything<br>As beautiful as you_

* * *

><p>By the time the kissing finally subsided, Tumnus wasn't the only one shedding tears. Both he and Lucy were trembling visibly, notwithstanding it being a warm night.<p>

Tumnus could scarcely believe this was happening to him. It all seemed like a dream—a perfectly glorious dream from which he hoped to never awaken.

"I love you, Lucy," he said when he could speak. "I love you, heart and soul."

"And I love you, Tumnus," she replied, twining her fingers in his honey-brown curls, "every little bit as much. I always have…and I always will."

He tucked behind her ear a strand of her red-gold hair that had tumbled loose. "Then I presume it is safe to bring up the question I never dared to ask you before…one that I've desperately wanted to ask all along."

"And what would that be?" Lucy had a pretty good hunch what Tumnus had in mind, and it was as if her legs had turned to jelly, while her heart thudded wildly against her ribcage.

Taking both her hands in his, kneeling before her, gazing solemnly into the woman's angelic eyes, Tumnus entreated her, "Will you marry me, Lucy Pevensie?"

Lucy never hesitated, and her answer made her and Tumnus's hearts swell to bursting with joy: "Yes. Yes, I will."

* * *

><p><em>Ohhhh…<br>I've seen rainbows  
>That could take your breath away<br>The beauty of the setting sun  
>That ends a perfect day<br>And when it comes to shooting stars,  
>I have seen a few<br>But I've never seen anything  
>Oh, no, I've never seen anything<br>As beautiful as you_

* * *

><p>So Tumnus and Lucy were married the following year. It was a magnificent wedding, one that surpassed their wildest dreams.<p>

It was the greatest day of both their lives, and many happy, idyllic days followed.

With every day, the love between them grew and strengthened, flourishing like a beautiful and rare flower. Neither imagined they could feel such love, and there was no one else with whom they would share that priceless treasure.

Even after their earthly lives were over, when they were reunited with all their friends and family in Aslan's Country, their love for one another only continued to increase.

I would like to say they lived happily ever after; except their story, like Aslan's Country, has no true end, and every chapter of that story is better than the one that precedes it.

* * *

><p><em>From the moment I saw you,<br>From the moment I looked into your eyes…_


End file.
